


【玄亮/r18/abo】《桂霭》

by Artemis234



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis234/pseuds/Artemis234
Summary: 居然写完了……一个点梗，ABO，天雷，五雷轰顶，巨雷，雷死人不偿命，OOC严重，年龄模糊，初次发情，女装play，有泥塑alpha：乾元，beta：中庸，Omega：坤泽，标记成结：结契本文中，发情是生长发育的开始作者自己已经被雷劈飞了,别骂了别骂了
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮
Kudos: 14





	【玄亮/r18/abo】《桂霭》

天低星近，冷月如霜。

“让我来吧。”

刘备在营帐前挡下了军士，他接过军士手中的一盆温水，踏入了营帐，营帐里只点了一盏铜灯，灯火幽微，摇曳不定，人影被拓照成一双颤动的庞大蝴蝶。少女白衿素裙，抱膝坐在卧榻上，闻声侧过脸去，黑鸦鸦的垂鬟映着面庞，面庞宛如一朵皎白的莲萼。  
刘备的脚步一点一点地靠近她。他放下水盆，在少女的注视里，佩剑与甲胄相撞，发出一阵当啷的响动。热气从水盆中薄薄地溢出来，刘备看了看她掩藏在素色裙裾之下的脚踝，“脱臼的地方还痛吗？”  
“多谢将军，已经没有大碍了。”少女长得一双桃花眼，眼波灵澈似春水，与眼波相较，声音则显出低沉，介乎少年与少女之间，颇有种雌雄莫辩的意味。因这声音，初一听时，刘备未免起了疑心，再定睛一看，这张容颜又着实生的天真清丽，倒没法不教人打消疑虑了。何况，刘备也无心在此事上多作纠缠，“我记得你小腿上有些擦伤，这盆里是热水，自己洗一洗。”说着，他从怀中掏出一只细颈的粗瓷瓶，搁在少女手边，“里面是药膏。”

刘备的身上沾着血气，还有夜风和刀兵的生冷寒气，涟漪四起，悉数弥散进少女的呼吸里。她的手指似被那些气息给灼到了，轻微地瑟缩了一下，她的眼珠跟随着刘备的动作而转动，待少女举起眸，她注视着刘备的面庞，刘备的神情和语调一直是宁定的，波澜不惊，却又很温柔的。恍然间，有日光照向了云下的沧海，深而远的是海，明而烈的是日光，海天交融，退去的是风声。

察觉到少女的目光，刘备便微微笑了笑，眉目舒展开来，“怎么了？”  
“……没什么。”少女垂下眸，“多谢。”  
“不必总是道谢。”刘备摆了摆手，示意她毋须再多言，“我还要亲自去巡营，明日你不是要入城去寻你的家眷吗，天色不早了，擦完药就安歇吧。”  
少女点了点头，将喉中未了的话咽下，“是。”  
刘备掀开帷帘，月色极凉，一片携着霜意的深秋冷风，寒湛湛地吹到面上，少女的语声变得极轻，随着秋风飘坠到他身畔，他不由回过头去，“你不用怕——”

少女的右足浸在温水中，未褪尽的罗袜正勾在左足足尖上，长裙挽起，灯昏帐深，显得肌肤尤为莹润皓白，犹如琼花美玉。听见刘备的声音，她抬起眼，恰巧与刘备四目相对，罗袜也在此时悉数褪了下来，少女将一双脚搁进了水里，一点幽亮水珠贴着修长光裸的小腿，滑落时凝脂柔腻如珠，滴落时水声叮咚隐碎。她扬起唇角，神情透着一股狡黠清甜的稚气，少女信誓旦旦地应道，“好，有将军在这里，我是不会怕的。”

……

帷帐落下，蛾眉月倏忽划过眼底，只留下一弯皓白莲瓣的残影，依稀有余香四散清浅，待要仔细留心时，却又不见了，只得天低星近，冷月如霜。

少女没有将榻前的灯吹熄，她和衣躺在榻上。铜灯灯盘上的烛火一寸寸暗去，蓦地熄灭了，视野陷入了一片胶着的幽暗，然而有秋月清寒，流泻入幕，她伸出一只手，只见月华洒在指尖上，指尖沁出一抹明净的玉色光泽。渐渐的，她有些倦，遂偎着枕衾睡去。不过她素来浅眠，稍一有动静就会转醒，也不知过了多久，朦胧中，有人走进军帐，披着一身萧瑟的霜气，寒光照铁衣，是刘备巡营归来了。借着月色，她看见他怀中另抱了一叠被褥，他将被褥放下来，在地上铺开，她这才想起，这原本就是刘备的营帐，所以她今夜睡的是他的卧榻，覆在身上的也是他的衾被。她忍不住觉着歉疚，又有点儿不好意思起来，少女不自觉的往衾被更深处蜷了蜷，一线细密痒意骤然从小腹处窜上来，发着烫，流经四肢百骸，痒的她周身微颤，神魂浅荡。她暗自蹙了蹙眉，尚不太明白这是怎么一回事，所幸，这股痒意不多时便消褪散尽，再一望，刘备已卸了外甲，他躺在地上，面容全然沉入了夜的昏黑，她竟是再也瞧他不清了，不禁一怔。  
整整奔波了一日，而今松懈下来，入梦是极轻易的，但刘备睡的不太安稳，他做了一些内容纷乱的梦。  
夜很长，梦一个接着一个。他无法记住梦里到底发生过什么，唯一清晰的，是每一个梦里都生着一树木樨花。木樨花绽放出清甘的香气，像一条细细的蛇，绵绵吐出旖旎的红信，蛇芯纤柔，又冷又甜，缭绕住刘备的指节，它舔舐过的地方逐渐升腾起一连串繁密而微妙的热焰，烧燎遍野。  
是欲念。  
热焰终于烧到了梦外。刘备猛然从迷梦里惊醒，他的额头汗水密布，他听得见自己焦躁粗重的喘息。香气不是假的。

他也听得见卧榻上啼起了一缕，似饮泣而非饮泣的低吟。

香气更浓了，罗裙下，少女的双腿松开又绞紧。她死死咬住了唇，咬的泛白，神思纠缠，她虚软地探出一根手指，循着本能，胡乱地揉弄着愈来愈柔媚湿润的穴肉。突然，她低低地尖叫一声，一股浑厚沉凝的松柏气味将她全然锁住了，少女的下身随之流出一股黏滑清亮的淫水，她双目失焦，颊晕粉霞，五感茫然无措地追逐着来源不清的松柏气息。直至气息的主人把她从枕衾间拦腰抱了起来，她糊里糊涂地埋首在他的怀中，不知餍足地嗅着他身上的味道，腿根处桃花噙露，吹出来一阵又一阵的春潮。刘备不是头一次经历情事，却是头一次见到这般淫性天成的坤泽，木樨香霭拟云学雨，重重围困，视野如焚，喉头干渴，他用力闭了一闭眼睛，再睁开，即刻箍住她乱扭的腰，一面掐起了少女的下颔，力道极重。少女吃痛，张口就要咬，然而又咬不到。只好吐着一点艳红的舌尖，齿贝含朱，娇香嫩蕊，艳红不过一点，风情已有十足。

这样下去不是办法。

“听着！”花香益发稠密，军中乾元甚多，少女身上的坤泽气味时刻都能将他们引动，届时的情状定会一发不可收拾。刘备心念如同电转，他当机立断，沉声喝道，“如今之计，我需得暂时结契于你，只是暂时，月余以后便再无印记。”乾元与坤泽的情欲彼此牵连，焦灼之感源源不断的上涌，溢了又满。他的胸膛急促的起伏了数下，“还有，如果你愿意的话……”

刘备不知道她有没有听清，若是听清了，又能不能听得懂。木樨的悱恻冷香缠进月光，他的指腹牢牢地捏紧了少女的下颔，少女被迫仰起脸来，衣裙凌乱，发鬟堆云，他撞见一双泪光潋滟的眼。  
还有一双温软的唇，她的唇撞到刘备的唇畔，毫无章法地细啄，走投无路地浅吻。

衣衫从肩头滑至腰际，流水也似的。少女的躯体线条并不柔美，清峭如青山，挺拔若新竹，许是因为还未完全长开的缘故。冷月铺在她的背上，几乎分辨不出何处是月色，何处是肌肤，只知是莹白寒香。  
刘备的手一路缓缓地向下抚摸，少女的喘息越来越急，越来越软，仿佛会立刻融化在他的怀里。

直到他摸入她的腿间，一片亟待玩弄的温滑泥泞。  
尽管他摸到的，绝非女子所有的蚌蕊花缝，蒂珠丹房。

“你不是……”  
大抵是由于惊异，亦或是别的缘由，刘备的吐息更浓了几分，他倏地一个俯身，重重的将“少女”压倒在榻上，粗糙衣纹暧昧地厮磨着裸露在月光里，沾着沁冷甜香的肌肤。少年的身上犹裹着一只浅绛绉纱的兜儿，丝绳细细地绕住颈项和腰身，胸前轻软绛纱被盈盈颤颤地顶起纤巧的两点，樱珠欲滴，蕾蕊尖尖，诱人揉捏。  
正是遍体生春，花影馥郁，鲜润润柔红香雪。  
隔了一层薄如蝉翼的软纱烟绉，刘备的手指轻柔地摩擦着他的右侧胸口。指腹时不时如蜻蜓点水般的掠过乳尖，哄着它一点一点的变硬，像初春梢头的含苞豆蔻一样挺立起来，稍稍一吮，就能从花苞的纤嫩缝隙里，吮出一丝一丝黏黏连连的蜜液。他每磨弄一次，少年的身躯就要不胜其情的颤抖一下，衾褥上遂又晕开了一小滩濡湿痕迹。  
另一边受了冷落，少年开始尝试去抚慰自己的身体，食指抵着轻薄的红纱兜，生涩地撩动着尖翘翘的乳珠，指尖的触感有些说不出的奇异，这种莫可名状的奇异顺着指尖，一路流窜进了他的下身，催的那一处怯怯地开了窍，尤觉酸软空虚，奈何求不到纾解，只逼的前头先泻了一回，堪堪喷污了刘备的衣袍。穴里痒的出奇，少年款款曲起了一条腿，勾到乾元身上磨蹭，前茎渗出的精水沿着腿根缓缓流淌，股间略露出些湿漉漉粉胀胀的春色，媚肉软绵绵地蠕动，抽搐着挤出来一小口黏润透明的淫汁。

桂子的香雾柔若无骨，袅袅罥挂在玄松苍柏的枝叶间，甜意纷霏缭绕。素绢罗裙堆在腰际，绛纱兜儿裹在胸前，发丝漆黑，腮泛薄绯，照进营帐的澄冷月色亦被映得鲜丽甜腻，刘备甚至疑心这是一场眩艳的空梦，而他所搂抱的，仅是山中异花幻成的一缕精魂，待天色一明，臂间便只余楚楚清露，瓣瓣落红。所幸天仍昏暗，未到梦醒，他俯首含吻住他颈侧一小块白净的皮肉，好像叼住了一只落网的兽，一手扣紧了少年的腰，另一手扶了胯下蓄势待发的物事，往他臀心顶去。水光淋漓的唇口立时滑润润地吞入了茎头，拼命咬着这一截无端侵来的硬热。然其甬道窄紧，更兼初经人事，如若再要往里进，竟是难了。又一股春水麻酥酥地涌出了幽径。少年全身的力气随着一松，勾在刘备腰上的腿也不由自主地往下滑去，旋即被刘备给托住了。沉厚的松柏气息抚慰似的包裹着少年，汗意浸湿了刘备的鬓发，一片氲热中，他的双目灿然灼亮，“别怕。”  
少年说不出话来，下身依然花露潺潺，脉脉含情的绞住他。可眼睛会说话，柔软地眨动了两下睫毛，以此作答，不怕。

刘备的举动充满了克制的温柔，他沉下身，缓慢而容不推拒地把阳物送了进去，粗阔的顶部徐徐撑开了紧窒层叠的肉壁，将穴口撑出一圈嫩生生的嫣红，撑得生痛，被刮擦过的肉褶互相揉拥推挤，柔柔密密地吮住尘柄，或酸或麻，或疼或涩，诸般滋味悉数卷成了教人筋酥骨融的一团，恨不能挣脱，又渴盼着沉溺。少年的面色不觉略为发白，等到刘备尽柄没进，苦楚才稍得消歇，麈柄严实地堵着潮润花港，不留一丝余地，内里黏腻暖热，妙处难言。另一厢，这一时间不上不下的光景令少年颇感为难，他暗自攥住手指，试探着动起了腰，刘备原想让他将息片刻，如今看来，少年却没什么将息的念头，而他本也忍的辛苦。少年动了一会儿，觉得不像先前一样难以忍受，因此大了胆子，翘着双臀，尽力厮缠。那一根也顺着他在穴里接连钻旋顶撞，渐擦出一连串深深浅浅的酥痒甜美之意。  
少年得了趣，眼色正自迷离，忽地小腹一颤，下身乍然一阵痉挛，他连忙抓住刘备的胳膊，启唇唤了一声将军，唤了一声将军之后，便不知唤什么了，只将后穴绞的更紧，任由阳端耸磨着在穴心藏得极隐蔽的一点敏感嫩肉。这一声将军叫的刘备火起，遂肏得愈发深重，少年亦把他嘬吸的愈发畅快，怀里的坤泽喘吟连连，水儿流的既快且急，眼角眉梢尽是毫无矫饰的天然媚态，年纪虽不大，倒是天赋异禀。只等肏的足了，一道腔口娇滴滴地张开了些微缝隙，勾人挺入，刘备咬了咬牙，尘根又往穴壁上磨了几磨，磨的肉户中更加春雨丰盈，滑溜柔润。额上青筋隐隐颤动，他竭力按捺住体内不停叫嚣的欲望和本能，狠心从这一汪软腻销魂中退了出来。

彼时两人犹未尽兴，刘备便以手指弄了他一番，又用他的腿间泄了，方得云收雨散，桂蕊的甜香彻底洇进了松叶的清苦。再安歇时，已近三更天，二人才结过契，故而眼下同榻共枕，少年浑身皆酥若绵絮，思绪却分外清明，他背对着刘备，定定地望着满地的秋月露白，许久不曾回神。

直到刘备的手臂环到了他的腰间，他似乎知道他还没有睡去。  
少年被他搂的更紧了些，耳畔熨着温热而模糊的一句话，“睡吧。”

刘备确实已经很长时间没睡安稳过了，但后半夜里，他睡的很沉，连梦都没有做。待到一觉醒来，天光蔚亮，怀中果真空空如也。而冷露木樨的余香浅淡近无，泠泠萦绕，看来，这不太可能是一场空梦，他遇到的也不是什么艳鬼花妖。  
刘备忽然有点头痛，他坐了起来，捏着自己的鼻梁。

“大哥！大哥！”  
营帷被一把掀开，张飞声如洪钟地闯进了军帐。还没等刘备开口询问，他已怒火中烧地喊道，“咱们丢了一匹马！昨夜你在山下捡的小丫头，原来是个偷马贼，军士发现的时候，她都骑着马跑远了，追是追不上了。也不知道她使了什么诡计，那马儿居然肯跟着她。亏得昨天夜里黑，没让咱看清她的长相，否则的话……”  
“好了，三弟。”刘备抬起头来，面沉如水，张飞看他脸色似有不虞，只能先住了口。见他终于冷静了些，刘备的语气随即温和下来，“我们今日还要继续行军，马既然已经丢了，发火也无济于事，天意如此，就由它去吧。”

——然则天意向来莫测。殊不知，塞翁失马，焉知非福。

建安二十四年七月，刘备为汉中王。诸臣将僚属及蜀地豪族，各有进奉，以贺于成都。  
进奉之物里，不乏奇珍异玩。有名香曰桂霭，经百年而不朽；有宝灯称仙音，联珠玉乃屑金。如此也就罢了，奇的是桂霭香须得置入仙音灯内点燃，焚薰之际，雕镂在灯上的金银花鸟与仙妃美人受香气所感，能随烟动摇，极尽玲珑宛转之态。

是夜，汉中王府的寝殿里枕簟微凉，璧月模样的一轮珠灯悬在蜀罗帐顶，一边蜿蜒漫出了桂霭香云，于帐中浮游氤氲，流霞叆叇，其间更徘徊有一抹迤逦清妙的月桂冷香，冷暖馥融，芳郁透骨，满帐珠光玉色，香风丽影，如堕花国。  
正绮梦沉酣时，又一缕柔烟拂过，从低掩的罗帐里缱绻逸出，绕住弯弯帘钩，灵蛇般的袅袅一旋。埋在帐中人身内的玉势也跟着一钻，坚硬的顶部一阵阵的向深处碾，诱着嫩心再喷出一股湿滑，这一回喷的少，淅淅沥沥，甚是可怜。孔明气的去捶瓷枕，他将头埋在臂弯里，从肩背到足尖，不停摇颤晃动，实在恨也不是，羞也不是，恼也不是，喜欢更不是，想来应是又恨又羞，又恼又喜欢了，可惜假物自然比不上真物，那道隐秘的腔口被它磨开了，珠泪点点、食髓知味地吐着春意，却总也求不得半分雨露来滋润填补。刘备见他下头的口子撒娇般的吮咬着玉势，上头还振振有词地顶着嘴，“什么偷马贼，都这么多年过去了，主公你还记得这么清楚，好处不记，坏处反而要记一辈子，这真是……”

说不下去了。刘备松开了玉势，复又将手探到他身前，五指来回把玩摩挲着他意欲释放的茎端，孔明被他摩挲的遍身绵软酥麻，气都喘不匀，丢也丢不了，昏然欲仙，似醉如迷。但觉松烟沉沉，汉中王贴着军师将军的后背，兀自从容不迫地在他耳边解释道，“孤突然想起了往事而已，先生见谅。为表歉意，明日定当送些薄礼，来向先生赔罪。”刘备怜爱地吻了吻他微湿的发际，“但先生向来不爱财物，于官职上，孤也封无可封了，如若再封，大概只能够——”

大概，只能够做王妃去了。

剩下的话，孔明全没有听到，他被欺负的迷迷糊糊，六神无主。所以，他迷迷糊糊、六神无主地想道，今后可再也不能随便拿旁人的东西了。


End file.
